bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nekosama
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 03:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) How? Can you please tell me how Charlotte Coolhorn and Tesla are not deceased? Despite Tesla being CUT in half and Cullhorn being disposed off by Yumiichka, you say that they're alive. How? You say Avirama was killed by Izuru in chapter 323, yet we haven't seen the conclusion to it yet, just Kira's sword placed under his head? Again, how? Can you clear this up please because it just sounds like speculation and is unconfirmed. CCSfanatic 21:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Arrancars I'm pretty sure that you saw my undo/message on talk page, but please, stop deleting things on page, and, if possible, see the Nnoitra's talk... Todo & Kasaki Hi, Nekosame, its me and i was wondering, how did you get the photos for todo and kasaki. Also, are u tryin to make a signature 4 urself Coolhourne While the information was accurate enough, the pic was not, it doesnt show have his face, as the main profile pic it wont do, if not me another admin would have taken if off or even another person in general. If you put up a another pic it can't be just cause its new, it would at least have to be better. Salubri 07:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Spirits The zanpaktuo spirits are getting their own pages which are linked to the wielder page through the zanpakuto name under powers and abilities. The information involving the arc will be placed their with the only information under zanpakuto on the wielder pages being that from what has been given from the manga interactions with the zanpakuto spirit. Until Zangetsu is seen going against Ichigo or doing something of relevence in this new arc he doesn't get his own page and even when he does the only information provided on that page should be what takes place withing that arc. The manga based information stays on the wielder page.Salubri 15:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) The Law of Ueki do you know what the Law of Ueki is if you do sign on to the new just made Law of Ueki wikia on http://lou.wikia.com/wiki/Law_of_ueki_Wiki Koga and Cain Hello Neko. Thanks for adding that pic to Koga's page, but I must remind u that we have a new Image Policy. That pic needs a tag. U can read how to do that via the instruction on the Image Policy page. Thanks and if u have any questions please ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 02:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Bounts Firstly, I apologize for not getting back to u sooner. I have been busy. Secondly, I reverted it because the way it was worded. If someone reading it was not familiar with the Manga and the fact that the Bount Arc was anime-only, might be confused. I kno it says the Arc was an anime-exclusive one, but there were Manga-Canon characters in that very arc. I kno, u kno, and many many others here kno that the Bounts were not in the manga, but I don't think its a very big deal. I don't kno. If anyone else here reads this and feels different please say so. Or u can ask User:Tinni. It was just in my opinion that it should say in the introduction that the character is anime-only. Personally, for the Anime-only characters, I think the message in small letters above the synopsis should be removed, cause its the redundant statement, but I digress. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 02:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Fight Pages Seeing as your apparently unfamiliar with how we do the fight articles or you apparently don't care and choose to do what you please. I would ask that you leave them alone. Constantly vandalizing them numerous times making it so others had to needlessly revert or undo what you have done is counterproductive and against the policies of the site. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You will also find that not only where we unaware of what you suggested in 2008 (which was apparently decided against), but we don't have anything to do with what other sites do or how they do it. I created the Fights project and administer it according to a process. If you find it in error to how you would have done things im sorry to hear that. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Profile Pics All changes to profile pics must be discussed first. In the case of Harribel's the appearence pic used to be her profile pic but it was agreed to change it to one with out her jacket covering her mask--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rudobōn Im not sure of what your referring to. The site places manga as primary source material for the articles except in circumstances of anime-only content such as filler. We use anime-only content as well if it doesn't contradict manga information, such as when they flesh out a fight a bit more. Rudobōn's status was never determined either way if he was killed or not. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Well if there is an issue with censorship as you stated there is made a section for it. But no regardless of what comes out of the anime the manga takes precident so the information will still reflect the written words of Kubo regardless of the pic. The pics are placed with the anime taking precedent because of the coloration they provide while they may show damage different because of censorship, it is explained in the censorship section. All that is used in the articles that is manga based anime is the small extensions of fights, though not as a rule. The problem with Rudobon is that we have no real information either anime or manga. True he could be dead but he might not be because its never visited in either source. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Amagai Lia was correct in reverting your edit to Gin's page. Amagai is an anime only character, meaning he is not canon to the storyline. In the actual canon storyline, no one has been the captain of the third division since Gin.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I have no doubt that there is a group of people who would rejoice if we did throw-out all anime related content and become a manga exclusive wiki. Likewise, there is a group of people who would love for us to stop including manga "spoilers" and just list stuff that's been shown in the anime. We have chosen to cater to both the Bleach manga community and the Bleach anime community and how we manage this delicate balance is codified in our Bleach Wiki:Anime Policy. We are far more inclusive and supportive of ALL official sources then most of the Bleach community as displayed by our stance on Harribel being a Vasto Lord. We have no intention of disregarding official material where inclusion does not create conflict. However, in this case, the fact remains that the manga storyline and the anime filler storyline are incompatible. At this present point in time, Gin has no successor in the manga and therefore the title nav will remain empty as it is based ONLY on the manga - this is the primary source of Bleach content. Now whether it should be divided into two sections is another matter entirely. But the nav as it is now does not cater for anime or game (Aizen had a different predecessor in one of the Bleach games) characters to be included. This point is not up for discussion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) No, not all Bleach material is canon. Much of it is contradictory. If we accepted everything in the Bleach universe to be canon then the 5th division would have had two captains at one time during Urahra's time as a captain. This is because the manga and the anime says the captain was Shinji Hirako but there is a game that says that it was Seigen Suzanami. Obviously a division cannot have two captains and so we have to say that the video game is not canon. The same goes for anime fillers. It does not fit into the established storyline of Bleach. If the anime adds material to the storyline, as long as it does not contradict established facts it can be considered canon but Amagai contradicts canon events. The manga is clear that no one replaced any of the traitorous captains. Therefore we cannot consider him canon and he cannot be added to the titles section.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for butting in on this conversation, but I'd have to agree with Tinni and Godisme on this one. I just want to say that yeah, a couple things really don't line up: 1) Ichigo had his first Vizard mask. Therefore, this can't have taken place after the whole Arrancar Arc was over. 2) Chad has his left arm and final right arm. Unless he held back in his fights in Hueco Mundo, there's no way that he could actually have done this in the regular Bleach timeline. The Amagai arc, like other fillers, have extremely little to do with the actual Bleach storyline, besides the Bount Arc. They may relate to it, but things clash. Aeron Solo (talk) 17:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I see your point now. Yeah, Amagai WAS clearly stated as the anime-only successor to Gin. Thing is, there really is nowhere to fit that arc into the timeline, which in reality is really, really important, so we really have no way of actually fitting him in. I'd love to put him in as Gin's successor, but it really wouldn't work out. We'd have a whole new host of problems, namely what happens when Tite Kubo names the manga successor to Gin. *shudders* In that case there would be hell to pay, particularly if someone says "he's Gin's successor" or the like. I believe that a lot of these anime-fillers, and I think many would agree, would have to have occured in a separate reality from the main Bleach storyline, since their continuity will not match up to the manga's continuity. The point is, there are too many complications to the succeeding and preceding stuff that we can correctly determine "who succeeds who" and "what happened when" in any situation as long as the manga and true storyline don't confirm them. I know you will argue that we should advocate anime stuff partially if not fully, but the manga's continuity is too important to mess up. Nothing is going to be perfect. We should try our best, certainly, but it never will be so. So, really our only option is to leave him out of the official "successor" stuff, unfortunately, because he can't really be official since the arc really could never have happened in the manga's reality. I don't like it either. But I don't think that there's any problem with modifying anything else that shouldn't have any such conflict, if that helps at all. I think it's good for discrepancies like this to pop up and be argued about, to be honest. This way, people can toss around ideas and come up with the best solution to a problem.Aeron Solo (talk) 22:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Pics Hello, could you tell me where you got the pics of Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo as Plushies. I would like to add the fair use rationale to the pics but I can't figure out exactly where they are from. Closed Discussions Please do not edit a closed discussion. It was closed for a reason. There is no need to make an infobox template for the Bounts or Visored because the Standard template already covers everything. There is no need to make something that is not necessary.-- Re:Ginjo's Cero You have given me nothing to think about. All you do around here is argue dead issues and then complain when you don't get your way. We are not a fan consensus site. Just because fan's believe something does not mean it is true. If you can't provide a reference for something, its not true. Kugo did not fire a cero, Orihime is not a Fullbringer. These issues have been argued to death. Until Kubo says otherwise, this is how it is staying.-- :He's right, there's no point in singling him out, please respect we go by stated proof, not speculation!! Thank you!! ::That sort of speculation that you are speaking of is counter productive!! Had Kūgo fired a Cero, Kubo would have written the word Cero or alluded to it being a Cero, as he always does!! Your "speculation that it's not a Cero" doesn't make sense and the same with Orihime, by your argument, why not make anyone a Fullbringer whose powers we can't explain like Ururu, after all we can't provide proof she's not!! Look this site is based on Confirmed Facts, it is how we prevent just anything being written in the articles, your argument is not confirmed, only by sounds made in the Anime which has been known to conflict with canon many times, so the issue is done, there is no point in whipping a dead horse, its done, Kūgo is not going t ocome back to live and tell us whether or not it's a Cero and until Kubo says otherwise, it is not being put in the articles!! :::If you want to include your voice of reason in arguments that are dead, take the speculation to the forums!! Again confirmed proof only is allowed in the articles!! Thank you!! :I want to make something perfectly clear, coming on the site and inciting issues because the site doesnt agree with your point of view which is largely baseless and without merit. Why would we carry on a discussion with maybes and what ifs. But there needs to be some clarification. As stated the manga is priority on this site not the anime, which acts as a support to the manga if it does not contradict the manga. Your basic intention is for the site to place information that it cant confirm on the articles because as long as you believe it, then it must be true. Well thats not how it works. There is alot that has to go into confirmation. You want to continue your baseless attempt at calling Orihime a fullbringer, you will find it falls on deaf ears because you have no bases for your claim at all, which has been discussed, its not a possibility just because you want it to be. Its also baseless to assume that kubo has anything to do with the anime without proof that he does. The anime is known for adding and changing around manga based content for a younger audience as well as for pacing for the tv medium. That doesnt make it confirmation of information. Tsukishima is dead and the ignorance expressed by anyone believing otherwise shows opinion and misconception is more important then objective fact. The anime doesnt correct contradictions they change them to fit their own concepts, if it conflicts with the manga written and drawn by Kubo then its not accurate. Oh and for clarification if Tsukishimas' power doesnt work anymore then that means hes dead this was confirmed both in the manga and anime previously before the misrepresentation of the anime this past episode, which showed many things inaccurately. If you cant appreciate any of that then thats on you but your not being a voice of reason, your just wasting out time and your own.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:34, March 29, 2012 (UTC) God Message Godisme is currently at work and asked me to pass on a message!! Since he can't get on, he wants you to take your suggestion up with Salubri since he's a head admin here!! RE:Processing and Succeeding Taking it into account, i will see how it works out.-- 20:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Concurrent Well firstly the current ordering is reflective of the real world release dates of the two formats. It does not take place by trying to determine some time of time line ordering between anime filler arcs and manga-based material. The manga follows the anime and the manga content follows itself. In real world release the bount arc takes place predominately around the time the arrancar arc was going on. The Lost agent arc and the invasion arc came out in the same month and ran mostly alongside each other. Secondly for future reference you can cut the attitude, and the assumption that I in some way am required to answer to you. This is when you unilaterally changed content without even asking whats up with it on the corresponding talk page which is what is commonly done. In this case you did not know the operation of the content placement and simply assumed it was wrong in comparison to the way you would do things.--